Sweets Galore
by not.a.special.one
Summary: Hi! My name is Mikan Sakura. I really love sweets but one day I met this arrogant, perverted jerk whom I hate the most! I wonder what would happen if I throw a dark chocolate cake at his dumbass face!
1. sweet tooth girl

**Author's note: **Ahm… This is actually my first time to post a story... so please enjoy reading. I haven't finished it yet though. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

--X--X--X--X--X--

"Oh Grandpa… I really miss you… I don't know how you're doing but I hope you're okay. I promise that when I get back, I'll bring home lots of chocolates!"

-Hi! My name is Mikan Sakura. I'm a 15 year-old student of Alice Academy. My father died when I was still little and my mom… Well... I don't know…

"Star light, star bright. I wish I may, I wish I might on the first star I see tonight…"

_I wish I can see my Grandpa soon and have all the chocolates in the world!_

Mikan went to bed but that evening…

"Oh! Marshmallows! Ooh… Chocolate… Come to me my dear sweets…" Mikan whispered while saliva is dripping from her mouth.

"Hotaru?! OH! HOOOTAAAARUUUU… Is that tart for me? How sweeeeeet!"

"…"

"Hotaru?! NO! Those are mine! Don't take them away! KYAAAAAAAH! Hotaru please don't!"

"…" Hotaru rode her invention and went to the Northern Forest.

"I have to chase her! She won't get away with it!" Mikan growled.

She ran as fast as she could but unfortunately, she fell on a huge hole.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

Mikan fell off of her bed and finally woke up. She was really sweating a lot and felt very nervous.

"Oh my God! It was just a dream. No! A nightmare! Yeah! That's it!"

When she turned to her alarm clock to check the time and,

"WHAAAAT?! It's 7:20 am?! Oh no! I'm going to be late! Dang it! I was so busy wishing upon a star last night that I forgot to turn the alarm on!"

"Oh shoot! I'm dead! I'm dead!"

Mikan hurriedly fixed herself for school. She's oblivious when it comes to sweets…

**

* * *

**

**FLASHBACK:**

"Oh! I almost forgot! Ana gave me a slice of cake that she baked. I wonder what it tastes like but I'm sure that it's delicious! Ana made this!"

-Ana is one of my classmates and friends. She has long, pink hair and shiny pink eyes. She has Cooking Alice so she's really good in baking but something happens when she wants to. The pastries or whatever she makes can move like human and animal does! Amazing huh?! Unlike mine. I only have Nullification Alice and the Copy/Steal Alice. I'm not quite good at controlling them though.

"Oooh. This is very delicious! So sweet…" She blushed out of joy.

"I better brush my teeth first before going to bed."

**Going back to reality…**

"Damn it! I forgot my handkerchief!" Mikan said with a shrieking voice. She is always riding her bicycle to go to the middle school building. This time, she rode her bicycle as fast as she could.

"Oh! Got to hurry! Got to hurry!"

She ran fast up the stairs. Then she didn't notice that there was a puddle so she slipped and found herself on the floor.

"Ooow! That hurts!" She looked at her left wrist to look at the time but her watch isn't there.

"Oh darn! This is really not my day!"

**FLASHBACK:**

"I'll just put it in my bag for a while… I have to hurry! I'm going to be late!"

_Ms. Idiot here zipped the pocket only in half… Then suddenly…_

clack!

_Her watch has dropped on a hump near the building…_

* * *

"I made it in time! Oh gosh! That was close… Phew!" sweat-dropped.

She pulled a piece of chocolate mallows from her bag and ate it.

"I didn't have the chance to eat breakfast…"

"Mikan?! Are you okay?! Oh crap! You're hallucinating! Hotaru! Mikan is dying!" A girl with long, dark blue hair came into picture.

-Nonoko is my friend too. She has the Alice of Chemistry. Her chemicals don't bring positive effects sometimes. Trust me, you don't wanna know.

"…"

She's at her normal self as usual. She is known for having an Invention Alice and for being called the "Ice Queen," Ms. Hotaru Imai.

"Nonoko! I'm not! Hahahaha! I'm just catching my breath. I'm almost late this time."

"Yeah. I kind of found that out when I saw chocolate on your teeth."

They laughed their lungs out and chat a little more.

"… You're greedy as usual… Idiot…" Ice Queen whispered.

"Oh! Hotaru! Ohayo Gozaimasu! How are you doing?!" She tried to hug her but as always, she failed because…

_Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka_

7 shots from Hotaru's Baka Gun. A very well-known invention of hers.

-Hotaru, my best friend, uses her Baka gun to prevent idiots from her. Hehehe? (sweat-dropped)

-Hotaru here. As Mikan said, I use my gun to idiots. That proves to everyone that she's claiming to be an idiot herself. (Smirked)

"Ho-ta-ru?!"

"Oh no! Mikan has changed her expression again. From an angelic face to a monster sweets maniac…" Yuu said then gulped.

-Aah… Yuu Tobita is the president of our class! He has golden eyes and straw-colored hair. He always wears his glasses. Illusion Alice is under him but unlike others, he uses it wisely.

Mikan ran forward to Hotaru but once again…

_Baka baka baka baka baka_

Hotaru used her gun. She never gets tired of using her invention.

"Oh! Mikan! Are you alright?"

Yuu and Nonoko hurriedly went beside Mikan Sakura, lending her a hand.

"I'm fine. I'm kind of used to it actually. Ahehehe?" sweat-dropped, rubbing the back of her head with her right hand.

-Oh! That gun! Someday I'll get that darn thing… (Smiled pure of evil)

"Ohayo Gozaimasu! Sorry if I am a bit late. Let me introduce to you our new students, Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi.

The students stared at the two which made Natsume pissed.

"That boy with crimson-colored eyes and raven, messy hair is gorgeous. I think I'm going to attend this class everyday." A random girl murmured to her seatmate.

"Look at Mr. Nogi. His hair is blonde and his eyes are cerulean which attracted me." Another random girl added. They giggled and chat.

"Ahm… Natsume, you can sit beside Mikan over there and Ruka can sit beside Hotaru."

Natsume glared at Mikan which made her shiver a little.

"Hmf…"

"Narumi-sensei, I'd appreciate it more if you would let me sit beside Natsume." Ruka smirked while looking at Narumi like he's going to stab his chest if he wouldn't allow him.

"O-okay then… Ugh… Mikan you can sit beside Hotaru. You two can go on now." Narumi stuttered a little.

_Natsume Hyuuga? Hmmm… He's kind of cute but I won't admire him like the other girls._

Mikan turned to the girls beside her and found them giggling.

"Narumi-sensei, Mr. Gino is looking for you. He said he wanted to discuss something with you." A random boy appeared out of nowhere. Maybe the Teleportation Alice?

"Oh? Okay then. Wait just a moment…" He turned to his students and politely excused himself.

"Go on… We don't need you anyway."

Mikan shrieked out of surprise. Who the hell will say such a thing?

"Heh." Narumi looked at the boy and winked. Suddenly, the boy was blushing, found himself a little bit out of his usual self and got sleepy.

-Mr. Narumi has the Pheromone Alice. He can be attracted by most when he uses it in a crowd or something. (Wondering why Narumi-sensei doesn't think of that.)

-Because he's not that stupid unlike you Mikan. : Hotaru added.

-Natsume Hyuuga. A boy who has cold eyes which completely opposites his Alice. Fire. When he uses his Alice, his life is in jeopardy because his lifespan decreases. Ruka Nogi. The very best friend of Natsume. An animal lover. He has the Animal Pheromone Alice. When he uses it, every animal around him are under his power. These guys… They have… Hearts cold as ice.

When Narumi walked out the room, silence entered. Nobody dared to talk except for one...

"Hi! My name is Mikan Sakura! So… You're the new students…" The innocent-looking girl smiled at them sweetly and a warm welcome was written on her face.

Natsume was getting pissed off. On the contrary, Ruka blushed a little but managed to hide it.

"…"

"Get out of my face. You make me want to vomit my own stomach." The animal boy said mockingly at Mikan's face.

"WHY YOU" Natsume's glare made her stop. If looks could kill, she'd be lunch for vultures flying over her dead body. Her eyes widened out of shock.

"…Don't do anything stupid…Idiot…" The Ice Queen, her own best friend whispered calmly as she usually does.

-Natsume's eyes were so scary. He's such a grouch. And that brat Nogi will have to pay for what he has done someday. Maybe I'll use Hotaru's Baka gun and shoot him endlessly. (Grinned with evil)

-I won't let you borrow anything…Baka…

The bell rang which broke the silence present in the room filled with bad aura.

Natsume and Ruka walked out calmly with their hands inside their pockets. They approached a tree at the garden and rested their. Natsume brought out a manga and started reading it while Ruka just leaned on the trunk of the tree.

Mikan and the others went to the cafeteria. While they're on their way, Mikan was eating a bar of chocolate with nuts but suddenly, she remembered something. Her watch!

"Oh! No! Sorry guys. I forgot something. Go ahead of me."

"…"

"Mikan. I'll go with you." Yuu smiled at her and caught up.

"Okay then."

_**

* * *

**_

_**A place near the middle school building…**_

"I just have to track down my steps this morning."

"What are we looking for exactly?" Obviously clueless.

"My watch. My cousin gave that to me. It has a face of a bear on it and its strap is yellow."

"Oh I see. I'll look over there."

_I have to find it. It's precious to me. It's my memory from my cousin who went abroad. I'll find it no matter what._

"Are you sure that you dropped it here?" Yuu is having a hard time finding Mikan's watch because his head is low on the ground.

(A/N): Hahaha. Sorry if I can't express myself sometimes.

"Tch! I can feel that I dropped it here. Oh crap… That watch is so cute."

Because of being so desperate, her face is almost one inch above the ground.

"Hey… They're here."

"… (Smirked)"

"What are you thinking of, NATSUME?"

"…Nothin…"

"Mikan, can you smell something funny? Like something burning?" He's kind of nervous now.

"It's nothing Yuu. Ignore it. I really have to find my watch! Darn! Where the hell is that thing?!"

"…Heh… (Smirked)"

"Uh-oh…" sweat-dropped

* * *

(A/N): I wonder what's going to happen next. Hehe. Please review if you liked it. Thanks a lot. 3


	2. Sweets Galore

**Author's note: **Hi. Thanks to the people who read chapter one. Honestly, I never thought that someone would read Sweets Galore. I was eager and became determined when I found out that there were some who read it so thanks again. Here comes chapter 2 : **Sweets Galore.**

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

"…Heh… (Smirked)"

"Uh-oh…" sweat-dropped

_**End of flashback.**_

* * *

"Darn it! I can't find my watch…" Mikan has tears forming at the corner of her eyes.

"Ahm… We can find it Mikan… Don't worry." Yuu said calmly, giving his friend some encouragement.

Then suddenly,

"Ouch!"

"Mikan! What happened?! Are you alright?!"

"Someone burned my ribbon and its end touched my temple."

Mikan tried to find the person who did that but she failed.

"Whoever you are, you're going to pay!" Her eyes narrowed and she's really mad.

"u-ugh… M-Mikan?!"

The brunette looked around and found her friend scared and shivering… Yuu pointed behind her and…

"W-watch out Mikan!"

"Huh?!"

Somebody pulled her up. Her eyes widened.

"Going to pay huh?! (smirked) polka?!"

Baka girl has wide eyes and thought;

_What! He saw my bloomers?! He's really going to pay! Bastard!_

She blushed a little but her expression abruptly turned upside down. Her eyes narrowed and tried to escape the grip.

"…"

"Looking for this?!"

Brunette glanced at a blonde boy holding a watch just like hers. Then she noticed the bunny on his left hand.

"Heh… So you have it… Give it back bunny boy!"

The black cat tightened his grip.

"Don't say things that can get you into troubles polka dot."

"What did I ever do to you?! I didn't do anything wrong you jerk!"

"Don't talk to Natsume like that!"

"You'll get burned soon little girl."

"Ruka, Natsume! Stop this nonsense! If you don't stop this, I'll report you to the principal!" Yuu said with all his courage bet on.

"… I don't care."

Yuu's eyes widened. He's so scared but he can't leave his friend like that, so he used his Alice to communicate to someone he know.

"Put me down you Perv!" The brunette is waving her arms so she can escape but she can't.

Ruka can really see that Mikan is really desperate to escape and get her watch back. He bowed his head and,

"Natsume…" his lips just whispered so Natsume didn't hear him since Mikan was shouting at him.

"Time to burn, little polka."

Mikan was about to cry and stopped waving her arms around.

"Stop it you two."

Ruka and the fire caster turned around to see the person who came.

"… …"

Ruka has wide eyes but Natsume's were cold and narrowed.

The tall, yellow- haired guy approached them and kissed them both on the cheek.

"Narumi- sensei!" Yuu cried out.

"S-Sensei…" The only girl in that scene stuttered and tears started to fall down her cheeks. She hugged him tightly.

"Yuu used his Alice to let me know that you're in danger. It isn't good to look at though." He giggled a little which made the brunette curious.

"Not good to look at?"

"Well, Mikan… (giggle) Okay. Sweetie, you look funny on that illusion. Your arms are waving around too much which almost seemed that you don't have bones. And you're wearing your uniform top but… you're wearing bloomers with polka dots instead of a skirt." Mr. Narumi did try his best to hide what's really inside but he ended up bursting out his laughter.

- "I was so embarrassed at that time…" (Tears are forming at the corner of her eyes.) "Mikan I'm really sorry." Yuu added but his tears are falling down. They started to cry loudly and hugged each other. Mikan told her friend "It's okay Yuu! Let's not cry anymore okay?! What's past is past…" Her left arm is thrust and her right is stretched towards the sky diagonally.

"Ahm… Sensei, don't you think we have to carry the two to their dorm before they become conscious again?"

"Ah yes! I can carry them both. You and Mikan can go back to the building now."

"Thanks a lot sensei!" Those hazel eyes of hers smiled and then she picked up her watch, wore it and followed her friend towards the Middle school building.

Narumi carried Natsume with his arms and Ruka was laid hanging on his right shoulder.

- Narumi sensei looks heroic at that scene, wasn't he Hotaru?!" "… I can sell pictures of him to the students. Nice idea baka." Dollar signs formed her eyes. "Never mind Hotaru."

Yuu and Mikan entered their classroom and felt relieved because the next class hasn't started yet.

"Yuu! Mikan! Where have you been?!" Nonoko asked them worriedly.

"Mikan, we waited for you at the cafeteria." Ana added.

"We're sorry…" Yuu and Mikan bowed their heads and they were like kids being scolded by their parents.

"If you let us wait again that long and starve, you'll receive something you'll regret, baka..."

_Oh my… Is Hotaru mad at me? Or just worried? I don't know… What have I done?_

"I'm sorry…" The childish girl started to sob which made the other girls guilty.

"Mikan, don't cry. We're fine."

"Hey, MIkan, I bought these for you. Choco cookies with icing and sprinkles on top."

Mikan looked at the small box, snatched it from Ana's hand and started to nibble.

Ana's thought speaking: _Oh my… She must be hungry. She has to observe some manners though. Well, that's Mikan Sakura. Certified sweet tooth girl._

Nonoko's: _If she continues to eat like that without breathing, she's going to die._

Yuu's: _They forgot that I'm beside them too._ TT _Oh. Nonoko's hair is so soft and it has a sweet fragrance. (lovestrucked)_

"Anyway Mikan, Narumi sensei asked a boy to give us a letter and the letter says that we will go to Central Town tomorrow! I know a place where you can find lots and lots of delicious sweets!"

"Really Ana?! We have to go there! Can we go now?!" Mikan's eyes were shimmering and full of excitement.

* * *

_**The day after yesterday…**_

"We're going to Central Town! Yehey! I'll get to see the store Ana's talking about!"

Yuu, Nonoko and Ana's thought speaking: _When it comes to sweets, she really gets high!_

_**Baka baka baka baka baka**_

"Keep it down, will you?! We're still in the classroom…Don't get your hopes up or you might end up in disappointment. Besides, I heard that the bus wasn't functioning well recently." The Ice Queen gets pissed off when her best friend is really loud.

"Take that back Hotaru!" Ms. Brunette suddenly got grumpy.

**B A M!**

Natsume Hyuuga and Ruka Nogi entered the classroom along with Mr. Narumi.

"Okay! Is everyone ready to go?!"

"Yes, yes, yes and yes!"

Every student turned to the loud mouth idiot. She's persistent though so…

"Sensei?! Aren't we going to leave yet?!"

Natsume and Ruka's thought speaking:

_What an idiot that loud mouth is!_

"Ahm.. Mikan… Settle down for a moment (sweat dropped). Now, who wants to be the partner of Natsume and Ruka?!"

Every girl in class raised their hands and started to shriek and yell.

"(smirked) Hotaru, you'll go with Ruka and Mikan will go with Natsume."

Fan girls in their class all yelled out

**Aaaaaaw! Sensei! Let me be his partner!**

It's like there's war going on inside the room.

Natsume turned to Narumi and glared at him. It's like his eyes were saying

_**If you don't switch partners, you'll burn.**_

Actually, Natsume likes Hotaru to be his partner because she's quiet and doesn't care about him so he can wonder off by himself. Ruka, on the other hand, doesn't want Mikan to be his partner too but a part of him wants.

_That fire caster is my partner for the day?! No way! He's going to ruin my trip!_

"That fire caster is my partner for the day?! No way! He's going to ruin my trip!"

The hazel eyes widened when she heard someone said her thoughts. The voice came from behind. She turned around and saw a boy sitting beside Ana with a huge grin on his face.

"Oh yes! Another new student. He transferred here yesterday and started class today. His Alice is mind reading. Koko .

_What the hell just happened?! He just read my mind and said it out loud! Darn!_

"Aren't you paying attention?! Maybe you're just too loud that you can't even hear your own voice." The mind reader said to her mockingly.

"Why you!" Brunette's eyes narrowed and got hot tempered.

"It's time to go! Ruka and Natsume, go now to your partners."

"Oh really?! Yes! We're going!"

_I don't care if this jerk is my partner. All I care about todayis the sweets store or café or whatever that place is called._

"… (smirked)" _Prepare for a bad day, little polka._

* * *

_**Central Town…**_

"As 15 year olds, you must act responsible. Be back here at exactly 4 o'clock! You have 3 hours to wonder off… Sayonara!"

"Xo Ana, where'x dish shop?!" She can't talk properly because her mouth is full of chocolate pretzels.

"We'll go there soon. First, we have to enjoy the 2 hours of our time…" The cooking Alice ran with the others so Mikan can't complain.

"Oh darn… I was so excited…" The pretzel stick was moving up and down as she talks while her partner follows her from behind.

"… … (smirk)" _Time to lit a flame._

The crimson- eyed boy burned the pretzel stick on Mikan's mouth. She was surprised and threw her pretzel.

"What did you do that for?!"

"…"

"Hmf! I have lots of them in my bag, jerk! Haha!"

"Okay then…"

Natsume used Alice but Mikan nullified it.

"Bleh! Nice try but you're never gonna burn my sweets!" She runoff to catch up with their friends while Natsume just walked.

The gang went to some shops and bought a new flask, laboratory goggles, baking pan etc…

They took a rest under a tree. The girls chat while the guys lied down. Koko is sitting near Mikan and Natsume.

"(smirked)… …"

"Hey loud mouth… Are you that numb?! Be sensitive enough."

"Huh?! What do you mean?!

Koko just smiled at her then suddenly,

**P O O F!**

A green bag pack started to burn.

"Hey! That's mine! I need a fire extinguisher! What the hell!" She's absolutely an idiot, isn't she?!

Yuu, Nonoko and Ana started to panic. Hotaru stared at them. Koko looked at Ruka and Natsume.

"Absolutely an idiot…" They said those words with the same tone. Koko and Ruka laughed but Natsume didn't. He remained emotionless.

The bag burned along with the sweets inside. The brunette grieved and suddenly got a thought who did that.

"Hey you bastard! Why did you do that?! You're always picking on me! What did I ever do to you?!"

"…" Those crimson eyes just glared at the hazel ones. For a moment, it became quiet. Then one decided to cut it.

"Mikan! Let's go to the café Ana talks about!" Yuu started the conversation right because Mikan, being oblivious, forgot about it.

"Yeah Mikan! Besides, we still have one hour left." Nonoko added.

* * *

_**Sweets Galore…**_

"Wow! I haven't seen such a café like this!" Brunette's eyes brightened up.

There's a monitor screen in front of the café that shows the specialties of the day. There were 4 tables outside for customers who wanted to see the beautiful view of a pond. The two, huge windows let people peek inside the café. The waitresses has to wear the maid's outfit with their favorite fruit patched near the end of their apron.

"Oh! They're so cute." Mikan was really amazed by the beauty of the shop and the waitresses.

"happy Chocolate cake, rainbow Cupcake, Twisted marble cake, Strawberry munchies, Raspberry cookies, Honey Doughnuts, Angel cake… Ooh! They all sound yummy!"

"Yeah…" Ana and Nonoko's eyes were seeking the specialties on the counter and so were the hazel eyes.

_**Their orders:**_

Mikan : Strawberry munchies and Angel cake.

Natsume: Twisted Marble cake. (Since it has dark chocolate.)

Hotaru: Raspberry cookies (5 pieces)

Ruka: Happy Chocolate cake

Ana: Angel cake

Koko: Happy Chocolate cake

Nonoko: Honey doughnuts (3 pieces)

Yuu: Rainbow Cupcake (medium size)

_So Natsume likes dark chocolates… Hmmm… I wonder why not sweet chocolates instead?!_

Koko, as usual, read Mikan's mind and just smiled.

"Hey Idiot! Since you're cute, I won't mess with you again. Friends?!"

_What happened to him?! Was it something he ate?!_

"Well.. Okay…"

* * *

_**While in the bus…**_

I'll definitely go there again! The Angel cake tastes heavenly good! And the Strawberry munchies too! Yummy!"

"Yeah… So sweet…" All of the students were tired,

but only the gang fell asleep… It's like their energy has all been used up…

Narumi stared at them and thought…

_These 4 pairs look like **l**__**overs**__…_

He just smiled, took his camera out and took a picture…

* * *

**(A/N): **Chapter 2 isn't boring to read, is it? Well I hope you enjoyed reading it. Please review. 3


	3. Sweet, awesome job

**(A/N): **Once again, thank you for the reviews, for making this fan fic one of your favorites. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Alice academy.

**Chapter 3: **_Sweet, awesome job._

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

Narumi's thought speaking: _These 4 pairs look like lovers… he just smiled, took his camera out and took a picture._

_**End of flashback…**_

* * *

"Hey guys… We're here. Go to your dorms and rest now."

Nonoko was the first one to wake up and tried to wake up everybody else but stopped for a moment…

"Huh?! Is this true?! Am I not dreaming?!"

Nonoko was shocked because she saw Mikan leaning on the shoulder of Natsume and so were the others. She woke the gang except for the two.

"Whoa… Is this for real?!" Ana said out loud but didn't wake them up. The others were dumbfounded and jaw dropped. Narumi sensei was the one who woke the two up. Then everyone got off the bus silently and walked their way to their dorms.

"W-what? I fell asleep? (yawn…)"

"…" Natsume was the first one to got off followed by Mikan then sensei.

"Mikan, gather the others later."

"Why Narumi sensei?" She looked at him with teary eyes because she just woke up.

"Just do what I said and tell them to come back here after 15 minutes."

Brunette nodded and walked to the dorm.

When she arrived, she told Hotaru, Ana and Nonoko what Narumi sensei asked her to tell. They chat for a while and the Mikan called Yuu on the phone.

"Hey… It's me, Mikan. Mr. Narumi said that we should go back to the Sakura tree near the gate. Please inform Natsume, Ruka and Koko. Go there at 5: 20?!"

"Okay."

"Arigatou Gozaimasu! Bye." She hanged up the phone just before Yuu can speak.

_I wonder why sensei wants us to go there…_

* * *

_**Under the Sakura tree…**_

"Mr. Narumi is late. He said come back here in 15 minutes. It's nearly 6 pm."

"Hey, idiot… Are you sure this is the place?" The emotionless eyes of the impatient Ice Queen glanced at the Brunette.

"Yes. I'm sure!"

"Oh geez… I haven't taken a bath yet…" Koko smelled his shirt and made a funny face.

"Well who did?!" Mikan asked sarcastically.

"Natsume did…" Ruka took a glimpsed at his best friend who looked to the other side. Everyone looked at him.

He's wearing a rose pink shirt with grey long sleeves coming from the inside, black pants with chains connected to the pocket. His accessories are a silver necklace with a key pendant and a black cat face pendant, and a black and white beaded bracelet on his right wrist. The sunset shines at his face which made his ambiance so cool.

_Oh my god… He looks so cool and looks like a model as well…_

The brunette completely forgot that Koko is beside her.

He whispered at Mikan and said: "He might melt if you have laser eye beams."

Mikan blushed and shouted: "Sensei! Where the hell are you?!" Maybe to change the topic. Everyone got shocked and looked at her. They saw her squatting on the ground and blushing. Her face was as red as a tomato.

"Mikan?! Are you feeling bad?!" Ana asked worriedly.

"N-no A-Ana… I'm fine." She suddenly looked at Koko who turned to Natsume then back to her and gave her a huge grin.

"Sorry if I'm late." Narumi smiled at them.

Late?! Your sick late sensei!" Mikan was really mad because if he came early, she wouldn't notice Natsume.

"Hehe?! Sorry…"

All of the students noticed the bag their sensei is carrying.

"Sensei, what's in the bag?" Yuu asked curiously.

"Let's make a deal everyone…"

"A deal?!" Brunette's hazel eyes widened.

"If it involves money, count me in…" Hotaru said with her normal voice but pure with greediness.

"Yeah, it sure does Hotaru…" Their sensei smirked which made them more curious.

"So, what's this deal?" The blonde boy asked.

Narumi took out 5 pictures and showed them. They looked at them, jaw dropped and widened their eyes. Even Natsume showed a little emotion, also Hotaru. Each picture showed a pair dozing off. Then the last picture showed all of them. They truly looked like they have relationships.

"These pictures will be posted on all the bulletin boards if you won't accept our deal."

They all lend their ears to their sensei…

"You'll all give me 1,000 rabbits before the end of the month. If not, you'll suffer the consequence, dear students."

"What?! A blackmail?!" Brunette jaw dropped and all the others except for Natsume and Hotaru.

"Where the hell can we get 1,000 rabbits?!" Koko shouted at his sensei.

"You have to earn them, of course."

"What are you going to do with the money?!" Nonoko asked loudly while Mikan sob.

_1,000 rabbits?! Where the hell can we earn 1,000 rabbits?!_

"It's for me to know and for you to find out." Mr. Narumi said mockingly.

"What?! This is insane!" Ruka was currently pointing at him.

"We'll report you to the council for doing this!" Ana threatened her own teacher.

"Then go…" Narumi smiled at her which made her scared but why?! Maybe there's trouble behind that smile.

"I got more embarrassing pictures of you, s-e-n-s-e-i." The paparazzi Ice Queen took out her list of photos.

"Dear, the whole Academy knows I'm embarrassing. Hahaha." He answered back mockingly!

"… I'll burn them…" Natsume burned the picture and made the others relieved.

"Heh… Those are only copies."

Natsume's eyes narrowed and was ready to kill Narumi but suddenly…

"Sayonara, dear students…" He smirked and used an Alice stone to teleport.

"Oh darn! He's mean! Who would've thought that that sensei was such a mean, old fart!" Mikan said helplessly.

"Shit… This is shit!" Koko yelled.

"Calm down… Let's talk about this tomorrow…" Yuu acted just like a responsible leader, but he's not.

The boys and girls walked separately to their dorms. Some of them can't sleep properly at night not including Natsume, Hotaru, Ruka and Koko.

* * *

_**Inside Mikan and Hotaru's room...**_

Murmurs: "Sensei is a meanie! Why the hell is he doing this?!"

_Where on earth can we get 1,000 rabbits before the end of the month?!_

She stopped a little and daydreamed of sweets but after a minute she stopped because Hotaru snores loudly. In the middle of her thoughts, she remembered something. She wrote it on a piece of paper, placed it in her pocket and went to bed.

_**Inside the classroom…**_

"Everyone, Narumi sensei can't make it to class today so you have a free time." A random student said the announcement out loud.

Natsume's thought speaking: _He's such a pain in the ass. He just made an excuse to wonder off, thinking of all the money he'll soon have…_

"Maybe he fell on a cliff." Ana said. Her eyes were obviously tired.

"Maybe a huge branch of a tree fell on him…" Nonoko's eyes were like Ana's.

"Must be karma…" Yuu's eyes were sore too.

"…" Hearing all those didn't make Hotaru stop reading her book.

Suddenly…

**K A B A A A M!**

"Hotaru! Why didn't you wake me up?!" Mikan's hair wasn't properly arranged and she's carrying her boots.

"I even hit you with a pillow, baka."

"Oh… Really?! Sorry." Mikan approached her friends.

"Where is sensei anyway?!" She asked while fixing herself neatly.

"Escaped class…" Ruka abruptly added.

"Oh did he?!" Brunette looks cute now and was about to eat a strawberry-filled doughnut when she remembered something…

"Oh! Before I forgot! I saw a small poster at the counter of the café yesterday. It says there that Sweets galore needs employees, 15 years old and up! We can earn the money by working there!"

"How come we didn't see it?" Yuu asked.

"Ummm… Well… Ugh… What are we talking about?" She asked Yuu back with a serious face.

_**Baka **__**Baka **__**Baka **__**Baka **__**Baka **__**Baka **__**Baka **__**Baka **__**Baka **__**Baka **_

"Stop being stupid, idiot." 10 shots from Hotaru's baka gun.

"Ouchy…" Brunette rubbed her head with her right hand.

"Since our "dearest" sensei isn't here and it's Friday, we can go to Central Town at dismissal time." Ana suggested.

_**At the front of Sweets Galore…**_

"Okay! We ca do this!" The poster says that the wage is 50 rabbits a day… So, in 2 weeks, we can earn that stupid money!"

"these posters weren't here yesterday…" Nonoko noticed.

"Hehe… (sweat dropped) Come on!"

* * *

_**Last night at 3 am…**_

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

"Hey Charm! Wake up! I need you to do me a favor!" Ms. Loud mouth completely disturbed the slumber of one of her schoolmates.

"Ms. Sakura?! It's 3 in the morning. What do you need?" A girl with green hair and orange eyes peeked out the door.

"Please help me with something. Use your Alice to see the future. Please?! Concentrate on a café called Sweets galore located near a pond at Central Town."

The psychic concentrated and succeeded. She started to tell Mikan what she saw.

"Tomorrow, I mean later, at exactly 2:30 pm, the owner of the shop will post some jobs vacant. The wage is 50 rabbits a day. Uniforms provided by the café."

"That wasn't I expected but thanks!" She kissed her on the cheek and quickly left the room.

_I was thinking of a new menu but what she told me is more important._

Brunette lied on her bed and started to wonder something. Before she forgets, she wrote the things about the job on a piece of paper, placed it in her pocket and went to bed.

_**End of flashback…**_

* * *

"Can we speak to the owner, sir?" Brunette asked an employee and smiled sweetly.

Natsume's thought speaking: _There's that smile again. Darn…_

Ruka: _She's kind of cute. Her best friend Hotaru as well, especially when she has that star-shaped clip on her hair._

Yuu: _Mikan is really determined to earn the money to get rid of the pictures._

Koko:_ These guys forgot that I'm a mind reader?!_

"Hi! I'm the manager and the owner of this café. My name is Amaya. What can I do for you?" An adult, maybe in her 20's, approached them. Her hair is brown and curled at the ends.. Her eyes are green and her skin complexion is so fair. She's like a model.

The gang stared at her for about 5 seconds except for Natsume, who was just standing outside the café with his right hand brushing off his hair that was covering his eyes.

"Oh, ahm… We came here because of the vacancies. We're 8. I hope all of us can work here." Ms. Brunette told Ms. Pretty face.

"Yeah… You 4 girls can be waitresses and ahm… I thought you're 8, where's the other one?"

"He's outside…" Ruka answered her.

"Oh okay then… The 2 boys can work as dish washers and the other 2 can be the cleaners. You know, cleanind the windows, mopping the floor, wiping the tables." Ms. Amaya said kindly.

"That's great. Thank you Ms. Amaya!" Ana said with a smile on her face.

"When can we start though?" Nonoko asked.

"You can start tomorrow afternoon. You're shift starts at 3 pm and ends at 6:30 during weekdays and 12pm-6:30pm during weekends.. Is that okay?" The owner is obviously kind so the 7 of them liked her already. Natsume didn't get the chance to see her.

"Thank you very much!" They all bowed and politely bid goodbye… They went back to the Academy, to their dorms and did what they wanted to do.

_**Inside Mikan and Hotaru's room…**_

"Hey hotaru… Do you think we get to wear those cute maid outfits?!" Her hazel eyes were sparkling.

"…50 rabbits…50 rabbits…"

"Yeah… 50, but unfortunately we have to give our hard, earned money to Narumi, our so-called sensei. I wonder what will he do to our earnings?!" She daydreamed until she fell asleep.

_**Saturday…**_

"Yuu! Tell the others that we will meet under the Sakura tree at 10 am. We'll chat a little before we go to work.Bye."

_Why is she happy? Oh well…_

* * *

_**Under the Sakura tree…**_

"Good Morning everyone!" Loud mouthed Mikan greeted her friends joyfully.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu Mikan?!" Yuu greeted her back.

She turned to Natsume but just ignored her.

"Mikan, why are you so happy anyway?" Koko asked curiously.

"This is the day that we're going to start working at that awesome café!" She's blushing and her eyes were shimmering. She looks cuter than before. Her pony tailed-hair was near her right ear and her bangs was neatly combed on her forehead. Ana and Nonoko were neatly fixed too. Hotaru was still the same. The only difference is that she has a star-shaped clip with 3 white crystals and golden short strings dangling from it.

The guys were surprisingly neat except for Yuu, of course, because he's always pleasing to the eyes. Ruka's blonde hair was a little raised up, showing his right earring. Koko's hair was neatly combed and Natsume's hair was still messy but looks neatly fixed. His earring on his right ear sarkles and his left one has a red colored-star dangling from it, about 0.5 inch.

Time passed and the right time has arrived. They went to the bus stop and rode to Central town.

_**Sweets Galore…**_

"Good afternoon Ms. Amaya!" Mikan brightly said to the owner.

"Oh! You're here. Go get changed." She pointed at a room near the counter.

"Changed?!" Ruka asked surprisingly.

"Yes… Your uniforms are in that room There are curtains that separate half of the room into two."

They bowed and said thanks, approached and entered the room.

"Wow! Are those our uniforms?! They're so cute!" Her hazel eyes and the others' too brightened with joy.

"Awesome! Even if our jobs are like that, our uniforms are so cool!" Koko said, amazed.

The girls' uniforms were the maid's outfits, with strawberry patches sewed on the end of their aprons. They have head bands too, with ruffles and red ribbons. The boys' uniforms were brown, long sleeved- polo's, white vests, white ties (loosely tied) and black pants.

They changed their clothes to their cute and awesome uniforms and left the room.

"Okay! We're ready to work! Konnichiwa!" The brunette shouted with joy, with the others around her. The girls were holding silver, rounded-trays.

All the customers at that time looked at them with pleasing eyes and were all blushing!

* * *

**(A/N): **Did you like Chapter 3?! Because of the details about Natsume's looks, I'm starting to like him.hahaha. Anyways. Please review. Thanks!


	4. Dark Chocolate Monster

**Sweets Galore**

**◄(A/N):** Sorry if I took too long to update this… I was busy with school works… Well, hope you'll enjoy this chapter…►

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.

**CHAPTER 4: Dark Chocolate Monster**

* * *

**Flashback:**

All the customers at that time looked at them with pleasing eyes and were all blushing.

**End of flashback…**

* * *

"Oh yeah! Let's get 'em guys!" Mikan is really determined that she even raised her right hand high above with a closed fist.

Everyone nodded and started working. After a few minutes,

(Groan) "Why am I stuck here with this mop?!" Koko exclaimed.

"It's okay… I guess… Well, at least you're not the one washing the dishes!"

**◄ Yuu's flashback… ►**

"(Humming while washing the dishes)" Then he took the plate with unfinished food, trying to clean it up.

"Wah! What the hell?!"(wide-eyed freak with trembling hands)

"What is it Yuu?!" Ana asked curiously.

"Ce- ce- centipede!!"

Yuu was panicking when a centipede crawled on his sleeves. He looked at his arm and found it crawling HAPPILY.

"(absolutely in horror) A-Ana… Ana! Ce- centipede! Whaaaaaaah!"

**◄ End of flashback…►**

"(sweat dropped) ugh… Ok… By the way, where is Ruka and Natsume?" wondered Koko.

"They are in the kitchen…" Nonoko suddenly butt in.

"By the way, why are you two slacking off?!"

-Koko is standing at the door putting the balance of his palm on the mop. Yuu, on the other hand, is sitting on the table next to Koko, with his face flat on the table… **ABSOLUTELY, DEFINITELY AND OBVIOUSLY SLACKING OFF.**

"Hey Hotaru. Have you seen Natsume?" Ms. Brunette asking her Hotaru while placing a plate on the table.

"Uhm… Excuse me miss but this is not my order. It's that one." A customer pointed at the other plate on Mikan's tray.

"Oh! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai…" Ms. Baka sincerely apologized, then exchanged the sweets immediately.

"You should pay attention to what you're doing Mikan. You're just going to cause trouble for us." Ice Queen told her idiot best friend.

"Sorry… (sobbing) It's just that I haven't seen him and Ruka for a while now."

**B A M! **

All the customers, even the employees, looked at the place where the noise came from.

"(trying to hide his laughter) G- gomen…" BUT suddenly burst out.

"Hahaha! Hahaha!"

"…hn… (smirked)"

They were shocked how the people reacted to that sound even though it was just the door. The customers on table 3 were dumb-founded, and one of them sneezed out the coffee he was drinking because he was surprised.

"What the hell were you thinking?! Scaring us to death?!" She was furious all of a sudden because she was shocked and the tray slipped from her hand…

"Hahaha! We didn't mean it… Swear! Pffft… Hahahahahaha!" Mr. Bunny laughed like there's no tomorrow while pointing at the customer who has coffee dripping from his nose.

"Koko! Can you clean this up? ," Mikan asked politely then she walked towards Ana but suddenly…

**C L A N K! **

"Are you alright Mikan?" Nonoko, who has a chemistry alice approached Ms. Brunette, the clumsy one.

"(looked at each other and started to laugh) Hahaha!"

"Stop laughing Koko and Ruka." Ana commanded them.

"Why you!" Mikan grabbed a plate of dark chocolate cake and threw it to Ruka. Unfortunately, Ms. Baka is not really good at aiming so…

**S Q U I R T! P U U U R T… C L A N K! **

"Uh- oh…"

Ruka dodged the cake and it hit the person behind him.

"Mikan, I don't think apologies will work…" Ana said with a soft voice.

"Uh huh." Nonoko agreed.

**◄ (A/N):** Even I will agree. Oh, by the way, I'm sorry if I made Ruka and Koko that bad. Gomen. ►

Ms. Brunette, really hot tempered that time was just standing there, staring…

"You're gonna burn, Idiot." Kuro Neko is obviously mad, then he made a flame appear on his hand.

"Sorry…(making faces) Hahahaha! You look like a monster dipped in dark chocolate!"

"(smirk)" Then, he suddenly burned Mikan's apron

"Kyaaaaaaaaah! Put it off!" and that was her consequence.

Because of that catastrophe, all the customers ran out of the café. Poor Sweets Galore.

"Oh no!" Ana exclaimed.

Fortunate enough, Hotaru was there. She brought out a remote control then suddenly, a robot elephant cam from nowhere, and splashed water all over the place.

"…"

"Oh my god, this place is a mess!" Nonoko said horrifyingly.

There are puddles of water and also coffee. Cakes are splats on the floor, including the front window. **A BIG MESS INDEED!**

"Oh my! Miss Amaya is coming." Yuu saw her walking, getting nearer and nearer.

**C L I N G. **

The bell rang as she entered the glass door.

"What on earth?!" Amaya was really shocked.

"We're sorry." Mikan sincerely said.

"What happened here?!"

"Well… We were working…" Ana tried to explain.

"It was my fault Ms. Amaya… I slipped and made a commotion… Sorry…" Mikan said with a soft voice and guilt.

"No. We are all in blame." Koko said abruptly.

"We're sorry." Ruka apologized.

"Gomen nasai…" All of them bowed. Natsume didn't talk but he bowed to show respect.

"It's okay. Just don't let this happen again. Clean this place up. Because of what happened, you're not going to receive your wage for today's work."

"We understand. Arigato." Yuu said politely.

They cleaned and cleaned till they were exhausted.

"I'm terribly sorry. If it wasn't for my actions, we would have been paid…" Mikan was about to cry.

"You were not the one who started this, Idiot." Her emotionless eyes glared at Koko and Ruka which made them sweat drop.

"We should do something so we can make up for what we've done." Yuu suggested.

"I'll make new, delicious pastries!" Ana smiled sweetly, thinking of the cakes she could bake!

"I'll make syrups that can attract the senses of the people!" Nonoko was thinking if she could make a potion that is audible and sweet.

"Let's make something too Hotaru!" She turned to her very best friend whom she found not paying attention.

"Hey! Let's go back to the academy. We're done cleaning. I'm exhausted." Koko was really tired… Including his brain. He was reading the mind of the others while they were working.

**◄ Flashback: ►**

"50 rabbits……………50 rabbits………………"

◄"Does she even think of something else?!"►

"Oh! I like that choco lava cake! Oh my! That angel cake is so delicious!"

◄"She's drooling… Hahaha. Definitely an idiot."►

"I'll work hard so I can earn money to buy a sweet carrot cake for my rabbit!"

◄"Ahem!"►

"Nonoko is so cute in her uniform… …"

◄"Yuu??"►

"Pastries! Sweets!"

◄"(blushing)"►

"zzz…"

◄"Why do I even bother… She's sleeping…"►

"(glared at him) Stop meddling around."

◄"(sweat drop) Oh yeah! I forgot! I have to do something! Ehehe…"►

**∙◄ End of flashback… ►∙**

They arrived at their dorms at 7:30 pm. Every one went to bed except one.

"(Flashbacks of what happened earlier) hmm… Iiodenkidesune! (giggle)" Mikan went to bed and slept soundly.

"My dark chocolate monster…" Ms. Brunette unconsciously said with a sweet smile on her face.

* * *

**(A/N): **So… Did you like this chapter? If you find it boring, sorry and thank you for reading. I'll do better next time. If you enjoyed it, thank you! Thanks for reading everyone! Please review!


	5. Strawberry Vs Kitty

◄** (A/N):** hmm… I don't remember the last time I updated., Sorry for being late., School days are really frustrating you know… Anyway, thank you to the people who have read my fanfic., Yes, I may be the author but "**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.**" (a disclaimer) Well, I guess that's it. I hope you'll read this chapter. _ Oh, by the way, I changed my name., hehe. But I'm still me…

**STRAWBERRY VS. CAT**

x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x..x

**..Flashback..**

"My Dark Chocolate monster…" Ms. Brunette unconsciously said with a sweet smile on her face.

* * *

**NEXT DAY**

"Good morning everyone." With a happy face drawn on his face, Mr. Narumi looked at the gang sitting at the back.

"_Why did he come?! He'll just make me feel irritated…_"(Bunny: hop hop)

"……"

"_Oh Mr. Narumi! Why are you like this?! We didn't do anything wrong…" _(Sob)

"Hmmm. Since we haven't thought of any activities for the student body, you're going to have a 1 month vacation."

"Nothing to do?! In 1 month?! That's so boring!!!" Sumire, the kitty in class, said without thinking first.

"Well, I guess not that long. I'll inform everyone if there will be a change of plans. But for now, that's all I can tell you." Mr. Narumi was about to get out of the classroom when he remembered something.

"Oh! By the way! You know who you are… Go under the Sakura tree at dismissal time. That's all! Have a happy vacation!" Grin…

_**Under the tree…**_

"Guys, aren't you bored?! Coz' I am!!!" Koko said without any hesitations.

"Hey Yuu! If that guy doesn't appear here in 5 minutes, you'll burn…" His crimson eyes are really scary.

"Hey! You jerk! Don't blame Yuu! He didn't do anything wrong!"

"Ok then! It'll be you who'll burn with this tree. After all, you have the same name."

"So, you really like making fun of me that much?!" Mikan's steaming and her face is red! If that's to imagine, she's like a volcano erupting.

"Of course… That's my entertainment.."

"Stop arguing!" Ana doesn't really like fights or misunderstandings.

"hn"

"_That's my only connection."_

"Yeah! Natsume can't e-" Koko stopped when his shirt is burning…

"Hotaruuu!!!! Help!! Any inventions??!!!!!!!" He's really desperate to put off the fire.

But unfortunately, Hotaru is taking a nap on the bench. A while ago, Ruka joined her and he also fell asleep.

After 3 minutes, the blonde guy showed up…

"_We don't even have to complain… He's always like that…_" ..Nonoko..

"So, how are you?!"

"Oh! We're doing fine…" Koko forced a smile which was supposed to be a scary face.

"How much did you earn?!" With a huge grin on his face, he's definitely on to something evil.

"Oh! That! Hmmm… Let's see… We've worked for quite sometime now and hmmm… Let's see..( Counting using her fingers) None! Nothing! Zero!" Mikan said…

She kicked a pebble and it hit the forehead of Ruka. She didn't mean that so Ruka accepted her apology. Hotaru woke up because of the noises the others were making.

"Ok then. Good luck! I'm in the middle of **WORK**, so I have to get going…" Aura with roses surrounding him. Then, he suddenly disappeared.

"He really wants us to get frustrated huh?!" Yuu said, the illusion maker.

"I guess that's his entertainment." Koko added.

"Entertainment?! Entertainment?! Are you mad?!" Mikan is really going crazy with huge CURSES surrounding her.

"Calm down Mikan…" Ana is trying her best to calm Mikan down. When she has no other choices left, she put out a chocolate bar with strawberry chunks inside. Mikan smelled it and after 5 seconds, she finally calmed down.

"Hotaru. Any ideas?" Nonoko asked the Ice Queen.

"I think it's better that we continue our work." Her eyes were still emotionless.

They went to the bus station to go to Central Town. They remember the sweet smell when they're at that corner. The branches are swaying, the lake glitters like stars twinkle at night, the clouds are blocking the harmful rays of the sun, and the breeze is just perfect. They went inside the café, called Sweets Galore and looked for the boss.

"Ms. Amaya. Good Afternoon!" They all greeted cheerfully.

After they have taken their snacks, they went back to their dorms and slept.

_**The Next Morning…**_

"(yawn)… Huh?! Where's Hotaru?" Mikan said curiously.

She looked at her watch and then,

"Oh my Pickled Radish Sandwich with tomatoes! I'm late! Oooh! This is bad! I'm dead! That darn Hotaru! She didn't even wake me up!"

(It's vacation right?! Why do they have to wake up early?!)

**..Flashback..**

"Ok guys, I need your cooperation. You need to work early starting tomorrow because we need to make this shop well-known!" o_O 3 Miss Amaya is really determined to achieve her goal, being the owner of a popular café and also, a well-known pastry chef.

"And the schedule?" Mikan said with full determination. With a shining light surrounding her, it's pretty obvious.

"Hmm… Let's see... For 3 days, your schedule will be tiring. Since, there will be observers coming; you'll work at 9 am to 5 pm."

"What the heck?! This is torture!!!!!!!!" Koko complained.

"puff… At least we get to earn money for that gay…" Ruka added.

"It's a deal then?" Her green eyes were like puppy eyes now saying _Oh please accept… I don't know anybody else to help…_

"Yes… We have no choice…" Yuu said with a little disappointment in his tone.

"Thank you very much!!!!!" Ms. Amaya is so cute when she's blushing and her eyes sparkle too.

"Because you agreed, I'll pay you 150 rabbits for the 3-day overtime. I guess that'll be fair?"

"Yes! Absolutely! Wonderful! Thank you very much Ms. Amaya!" They all suddenly changed their expressions from gloomy to indescribable feeling of happiness. Well, of course, except for Natsume who was sitting under the tree outside the café and reading his manga, and Hotaru, who wasn't listening since she heard 150 rabbits. Too bad she won't have that money.

"All right! I can earn that money and work here and EAT DELICIOUS SWEETS!!!!!!!!" Her hazel eyes were sparkling and she's so cute.

**.,End of Flashback.,**

"Where is she anyway?!" She looked at her watch and was horrified.

"Oh my strawberry sandwich with chunks of chocolates on top!!!!!!!! It's already 9:30 am!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh my fudge!!!! They must've left me!!!! Darn it!" She's really late on the first day of the observation! Mikan took a bath and dressed herself as neatly as possible. She ran as fast as she could to the bus stop while fixing her hair, tying her ribbon and shoe laces. As soon as she arrived at the central town, she was hurriedly fixing her things in her bag when she bumped into someone.

"Are you alright?!"

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry. I'm such a klutz." She stood up and dusted her skirt and ran to the café.

"You're late." Hotaru sternly said.

"But you didn't even wake me up." She can't be Ms. Loud mouth now because she'll just catch the attention of the customers.

"Mikan. I'm worried that you won't come. I thought you're sick or something." Yuu being his usual caring kind of self.

"You know her. She sleeps like a pig with no ears. Am I right, Strawberry?!" His crimson eyes were looking downwards. Everyone also looked down and saw a little part of Mikan's underwear exposed.

"You Pervert!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She's blushing and run to the room where they change into their uniforms.

"Natsume, aren't you going to stop teasing Mikan?" Koko asked. He just looked at him with a smirk drawn on his evil face thinking _What do you think???_

"I guess not… Hehe." The mind reader replied.

They all worked hard for the day, but where's the critic? Nobody knows since he/she is a master disguise.

_**That Afternoon…**_

"Hey guys. You should take a break first. Have something to eat." Ms. Amaya offered them a tray full of sweets and pastries and another tray for the beverages.

"Wooooooooooooooow!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I want that one Ana!!!! Could you pass that please?!" Her hazel eyes can tell that she's really craving for it.

"Hahaha. Ok Mikan. Help yourself."

"Itadakimasu!!" They all ate happily but someone's missing.

"Hey. Have you seen Natsume?" Ruka said with a little worried look.

"Oh! He went outside a while ago." Nonoko replied which made Ruka relieved.

"I'll look for him." Mikan brought with her 3 cookies. It's her favourite.

_**Just outside Sweets Galore…**_

"Hmmm… Where is that jerk? He usually rest under this tree… I wonder…" While she's thinking, she heard a girl sobbing. She turned around and found Natsume with a little girl near the lake. They were soaking wet.

"What happened?!" Mikan's face looks really worried.

"(sob)"

"Stop crying little girl… Here…" Natsume offered her his handkerchief with a black kitty printed on it. It isn't wet because it was on top of his manga which laid under the Sakura tree.

"(sob) S-sorry Mi-mister…"

"It's ok. Stop crying."

Mikan's face is really red. She haven't seen Natsume like that. So gentle and so kind. But she's not gonna fall for that!

"Pfft… C-cat… cat… Hahahahahaha.. Aaaaaw.. How cute Natsume!!! A hanky with a black cat printed on it!!! Hahaha…"

"Whatever Strawberry."

"Hey little girl, what's your name?" Mikan asked the cute little girl with long blonde hair that shimmers because of the drops of water, and blue green eyes.

"C-Claire."

"And how old are you?," with a sweet smile on her face which made Claire blush and also the cat beside them who's currently taking off his vest.

"I-I'm… 8 years old."

"Oooh… I see. Here…" Mikan offered her a cookie. "Eat it while it's warm ok?! Oh! Here. Take this." She untied her apron and wrapped it around the poor chid to warm her.

"_hn.. Idiot…"_ smirk

"Now get going… I'm sure your parents are worried."

The little girl nodded, returned the handkerchief of Natsume and ran towards the crowd. She knows her way back so it's okay.

"As for you…" Natsume looked up at Ms. Strawberry and found her smiling. She crouched beside him and handed the cookies.

"Here. I saved you some. Hehe. Sorry if I only have 2."

Smirk.. "You sure are annoying huh?!" He stood up and left Mikan there, puzzled. He turned around quickly and blushed. He returned to the café, then to the room of employees.

"_Darn… This is not good…"_

"Hmf! That jerk!!!! Why is he always like that??!!" Then she remembered the thing that happened a few minutes ago. _"I wish I could see him like that more often." Smile…._

She made her way back to the café and continued to work.

**C L IIIII N G**

"Welcome." Ana greeted with a sweet smile…

* * *

**(A/N): **Ok. I guess I'll leave it this way.. hehe.. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't worry… I'll update **soon… **hahaha… Please review.


	6. BeaR, bEaR, beAr

**(A/N): **well… ahehe.. Sorry for not updating sooner as expected.,

.. ahahaha..I did say that I'll update SOON… Sorry… My bad..ahahahaha..well anyway.. "I don't own gakuen alice"( a disclaimer)..

weeeeh.. n_n here goes everyone!

•» Chapter 6: Mr. Bear ^w^ «•

x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o.x.o

**_Flashback_**

**C L IIIII N G**

"Welcome…," Ana greeted with a sweet smile…

* * *

A sweet smile painted the face of the customer.

"_What a nice smile… __ "_

The customer sat on the 3rd table and ordered the specialty of the day, bear-shaped cookies served with chamomile tea and a leaf-shaped chocolate.

"Mikan, you are the one to serve on table 3." Hotaru said…

"Ok!" And so, Mikan went to serve the ordered meal.

"Here you go sir! Enjoy ^w^ !"

"Thanks very much…," and again, the customer smiled so sweetly that it made Ms. Brunette blush.

"You're smile is so sweet!"

"Uhm… Thank you? Hahaha!"

"What's your name?"

"Claude.," then the sweet smile appeared again…

"I'm Mikan…Nice to meet you!"

"……Excuse me… Strawberry shouldn't be dozing off…," then he pulled her to the counter.

"Ok…(smiles)," he looked at Natsume while he's dragging Mikan…

**_Meanwhile…._**

"Oka-san… Where is onii-tan?"

"Oh… He said he's going to buy some snacks…"

"Hmmm… I think I know where onii-tan is… ^w^"

**AT THE COUNTER…**

"Why did you drag me?! You should've called me or something but dragging me here?! Urgh! What the heck are you thinking?!"

"Nothing much.." Then suddenly, a smirk appeared on his sarcastic face which made Mikan annoyed.

"Hmf! Do that again and I'll kill you, you idiot!" Ms. Brunette pouted while leaving the Neko's side.

"…_haha! What a shit!... Who the hell does he think he is anyway?!... Telling his name to someone he doesn't know. What an idiot…"_

**x.o.x.o**

**MIKAN'S POV**

"_Oh man! He really pisses me off! That dumbass!!!!!! Grrrrrrrr!!!!! Who does he think he is?! Dragging me where he wants???!!!!!! Damn! And on top of that, I was talking to someone! He really doesn't know what respect is, does he?! Heck, whatever! Curse him! I wish the sweets goddess would pour a glass of honey on him right now! "_

"_On the other hand, who was that guy? Claude huh?! He really has a nice smile… I can imagine cotton candies when I look at him… ^w^"_

**CL IIIII NG!!**

"Welcome dear customer!" Ana greeted happily and so Yuu as well

"Thank you lady and mister…" She beamed a sweet smile. No! More like an angelic smile! Ana and Yuu looked at each other and at her again with their mouth slightly open.

"Hmmm… Now, where the cake is he??? ^^ "

After searching for 5 seconds…

"Nii-tan!!!!!!!!!!!" She suddenly blurted out and jumped in front of her so-called nii-tan…

"Hahaha! So you tailed me here as well eh?" He patted lightly on her head and smiled sweetly…

_OH Oh!!! So they're siblings?! So, that's why they have the same smile! Hmmm… That girl… I thought I've seen her before.. I just can't remember where…_

Mikan stared at them blankly and got back to her senses when she got shot by Hotaru's baka gun.

"Stop dozing off Mikan. We need to earn more money for that moron so cooperate or else…"

"That hurts…" She made a pouting look while rubbing the back of her head.

"Hotaru… You meanie!!! Hmf!"

"Nonoko… Hotaru's bullying me again…"

"Oh Mikan…" Since she can't do anything, she just hugged her to comfort her friend.

"Oi Nonoko… I finished mopping the floor so-" Koko's speech got cut by Nonoko…

"For the 20th time, NO!"

"Oh come on! It's just a date! " he's OBVIOUSLY falling apart while walking towards the kitchen with a gloomy aura. Maybe the flowers would LITERALLY wither if he gets near them.

**GOING BACK TO THE ANGELIC DUO…**

"What's that nii-chan?! I want one!"

"Nope! I won't give you one Claire!"

"Hmf! What a glutton!"

"Look at this… I'm going to eat it…(munch) YUM!!!"

"Fine… Then I'll order myself! Excuse me miss …uhm…hey Miss Cookie!!!!!!" rushed towards her and leaped forward which made her surprised and squeal…

"Uh… You scared me! T_T "

"Oh I'm sorry! Nice to see you again Ms. Cookie!"

"Ms….Cookie? "

"Hai hai! If I'm not mistaken, you're the girl from before right? The one who gave me the cookie??? "

"Before?? (sudden flashback in her if-no-sweets-not-good-head of hers) Oh! Now I remember! You're the cute kid near the pond!"

"Heehee"

"You know each other Claire?"

"Oh yes dear brother! She gave a cookie, you see… A warm cookie when I was cold…"

"Oh… I see… Well… Thanks for taking care of my sis."

"By the way Ms. Cookie! Where is Mr. Neko?"

"Hmm? Oh! That jerk?! He's in the kitchen, I guess…"

"Can you call him? ^w^"

"(grin) My pleasure!"

**CLANK… BAM… **

"Here you go Claire… You're looking for him just now right?"

Mikan's wearing a pretty huge grin. Why you ask? Because she's with Natsume now. Natsume, on the other hand, is not happy at all. Pissed is the correct term for that. He has a flour-covered face and strawberry syrup is dripping from his raven hair. He did try to burn her alive but couldn't because as we all know, or not, Mikan has the nullifying Alice. Yes, you heard it right. "The" Natsume Hyuuga got caught by this sweet tooth idiot, Mikan Sakura.

"Uhm… Hi there." Claire smiled sweetly.

"… The little girl from before…" _Damn this idiot! My hair's sticky! This is completely SHIT! She's gonna pay!_

"Yep! Thank you Mr. Cat… 3 Oh! As a sign of my gratitude, please take this…"

The blonde little girl held Natsume's hand and handed a small black box. The ribbon is green and so as the stripes on it. At first glance, a person may think that only a ring would fit this. It's true though. ^_^ v

"Oooooooooh! Lem'me see!"

"Why the hell would I hand this over to you Strawberry?!" Then suddenly,

"Thanks Claire…" He ACTUALLY smiled AGAIN! Not to mention, he patted the head of that little angel.

Claire's face suddenly turned pink which was white but not pale. She just beamed that smile of hers and hugged him. Natsume just stood there.

"WhOA! What in the holy crap was that just now???!!!!"

Mikan really raised her arms up with an oval forming on her lips. Everyone as well, but not the weird part. They were shocked, even the Ice Queen stopped what she's doing. Why did "The" Natsume smiled?! WHY?! IS THE WORLD ROTATING COUNTER-CLOCKWISE NOW?! Are cow's floating, pigs flying, fishes running down the street, cats barking and dogs meowing?! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!

"Hey Claire! Don't flirt until the age of 16! " Then he suddenly laughed bluntly.

"Nii- chan!!!"

Natsume sought for the guy who owned that voice. He has someone in mind and he's correct! It is him. The guy who was talking to Ms. Strawberry a while ago. He looked at him emotionless.

"So, you like this ghost Claire? Don't I look handsome enough to you? Hahaha"

She let go of Natsume and hugged her brother. She then hid behind his brother acting shyly. Claude kneeled to see the face of his little sister, kissed her on the cheek, stood up and held her hand.

_WHAAAAAAAAAAAAH?! A BROTHER-SISTER COMPLEX?! OH MY?!_

-was in the head of every person in the café. They were all white as if their soul got stolen by a reaper or something.

"We have to go Mikan… And … Mr. Ghost…"

" An idiot like you obviously would call a living human a ghost no?" He suddenly smirked but his opponent didn't look back but just waved his hand.

"Oooh.. I didn't know that cute little girls are your weakness Nat-su-me…" She pouted and ran to where Hotaru is and messed with her.

"…"

Then suddenly, he felt a soft tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw a blonde boy standing beside him. His blue eyes looking at his crimson's.

"You shouldn't let your guard down like that Natsume." Then he just chuckled which made Natsume pissed.

"Whatever Ruka."

"Ok then.(grin*) "

"…hn…"

"Hey look over there…"

Ruka's now pointing at the glass door with gold carvings of pastries. There they saw Mikan and Claude talking. Claire is at the back of his brother, currently in a piggy-back-ride-mode. They were all talking and giggling which made Natsume pissed. Ruka just watched them with a I'm-so-interested-in-what's-going-to-happen face. What made Natsume more irritated is when Claude's and Mikan's face got really close as if they were going to kiss. As soon as he saw that, he just rolled his eyes and entered the dressing room to change in his normal clothes to finally relax or do whatever he wants. Hotaru saw what happened and Ruka just smiled at her.

**x.o.x.o**

**CLAUDE'S POV**

Hmmm… This really is a nice café, not to mention the location. Yay! It's perfect. I can really relax at last.

_**THUD!**_

"_Oh! I'm sorry…"_

I wonder where she is. She dropped her… clip? I think it is a clip. A cupcake-shaped clip. Hahaha. How cute. Well, here I go then. Sweets Galore, Here I come!

…

"Here you go sir! Enjoy ^w^"

"Thank you…(smile*)"

Wow… There she is. She has that smile like before. That bright smile of hers. The sweet fragrance she wore that day when our roads intersect. Oh man! This is shit! I'm sounding like a real maniac! Damn! What the hell was I thinking?! Urgh! I hate myself! Did I fall for that girl?! That clumsy girl from before?! This is really mad!

"Nii-taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!!!"

Oh great and my little sister has to appear too huh?! Thank you God! This shit day is pretty awesome! I actually came here to relax and here I am! Thinking like a perv, like a complete dumbass! I'll just play with my sis to calm myself down.

…

"Claude! Wait up!"

Holy crap, it's her!

"Yo."

"Uhm… Sorry about a while ago. You know, I got dragged by a moron while I was talking to you."

"No, it's okay! No need to apologize."

"Well, sorry anyway. (smile*)"

"Oh! I almost forgot!...Here." _This is hers anyway. I have to return this._

"My clip! Where'd you find it?! How?! When?!"

"Hahaha. You bumped into me days ago, or maybe weeks. You were in a hurry then. (smile*) Here. Let me put it into place for you."

"Wokie dokie. Arigatou."

_Since I was eating my cake, I had a feeling that someone's eyeing me. And as I expected, HE is CAUTIOUSLY eyeing me. No! More like GLARING! What did I do?! I just talked to Mikan, the Ms. Cookie according to my little sister. And yes, until now, he's glaring. Does he like her?! Man it's obvious like that! : ]_

(So this is it, huh?! He was just fixing the clip. Don't be too malicious Natsume…)

"There. Perfect. Well, we have to go. This koala over here is getting sleepy."

"Good bye then. Take care. Good bye Claire!"

**END OF POV**

**x.o.x.o**

"Mikan, what was that?! (grin*)" Ana and Nonoko asked with huge grins on their face. They were blushing instead of this so-called Ms. Cookie. Hotaru didn't say anything. She just approached them, emotionless and listened. Koko and Yuu joined Ana and Nonoko teasing Mikan. She just pouted and told them that they just accidentally bumped into each other and just happened to meet today.

"Hey guys… Please stop zoning out… There are still customers." Ruka really interrupted the mood. What a bummer! ~_~

**-**

**5:00 pm**

**-**

"Thanks for your hard work! Oh, take these. I made them myself. Before you leave, could you please clean up the place first. Thanks." The shop owner and manager, Amaya, requested them. She gave them a tray full of bears. Cookies, to be exact and in different colors. Not something like the rainbow because it will only look like child's treat. At least the color varies, pink, cream, brown and orange.

"Oh my Oh my! Oooh I want 3 pink cookie bears and cream too!!!!! Gimme those! No! Koko that's mine!"

"Hmf! You're just greedy as ever Mikan!" With disappointment, he just picked the brown one but when he tasted it, his face glowed. "Damn it's delicious!"

"Don't be disgusting Dork. You should at least chew everything in your mouth before you talk…" Hotaru calmly lectured him but she was ignored and hit him with the baka gun!

"Hotaru… Where's Mikan?" Yuu asked while searching for her in the café.

"Oh! I saw her went outside just now Yuu…" Ana replied even though she's not Hotaru. But who the freakin' coconut cares?! All he needs is an answer. If Ana didn't reply and just waited for Hotaru to talk, it may take him forever in waiting.

_**OUTSIDE THE CAFÉ **_

"Wow! It's breezy out here. A perfect place to eat my beloved bears." She's completely drooling over some cookies.

"So, which should I eat first?! Maybe this cream-colored bear since it looks so delicious. Here I go then… … YUM! It really is delicious. It isn't too sweet nor too bitter. I love it! Way to go Ms. Amaya… Next one, orange bear. Ooooh! Mr. Kuma, get ready to enter my stomach! Yum yum! Want it, ate it, love it! Hahaha!" Brunette really is going crazy by herself.

"You're next pinky! Aaaaaah!"

**CRUNCH**

"…"

"Wha?! Why the hell did you eat it you fuckin idiot! That's mine! You should've gotten yourself one if you wanted to eat! Darn Natsume!"

"…It's better when it's burnt… See?"

"OH MY BEARS! Damn Natsume!!! Why the hell did you burn them?! My precious cookies…Now, they're nothing but crumbs… (sob*)"

"…Oi… I didn't know that you're this dumb Polka?! There are crumbs on your cheeks… Act like a girl and be more neat."

"Well sorry to disappoint you Jerk." Mikan sarcastically said.

"…It can't be helped then…"

Natsume leaned forward Mikan and guess what?! He licked the crumbs on her cheeks! And he just smirked and walked away. Mikan stood still. She's frozen and her face became whiter. She dropped her cookies and was still in coma!

_Got it…_(grin*)

"_That'll tell her that she belongs to me."_ Even though he's not showing it, Natsume is really jumping inside. Well, okay let's not exaggerate, but of course he's happy. He can hide it, but his face can't. His crimson's are sparkly and his face is pinkish. His raven-colored hair covered a portion of his eyes but most of his face is still visible that the others could see clearly that SOMETHING'S WRONG!

"Th-that… THAT JEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!THIS IS FREAKIN SHIT! I'M GOING MAAAAAAAAAAAD DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

◘**.. a/n: **Oh yes this is quite a chapter. Crap. I'm sorry for not updating SOON… T_T I'm really sorry. During summer, I was busy playing online games that I forgot to continue this. Thank God I remembered and gave me the spirit to continue this. Hahahaha. Please review if you liked it. If you didn't like it, please review and tell your opinions. Yes, send in your opinions and suggestions, and I'll try my best to improve this fanfic. I may not be that good though. ^_^ v Take care guys. x.O.x.o … **..**


	7. Shooting Star

•» .. a/n: Alright! Bwuahahaha! Here is the next chapter. I continued this after I finished the previous chapter last night. Phew. It's a get back for not updating soon… Sorry to disappoint you though. I'm not a good author, just a daydreamer. I'll post a new fanfic and it is based on our daydreams. So, I hope you'll read that one too. ^w^ ... Oh, I want to thank everyone for reading this fanfic… «•

**DISCLAIMER: ****I don't own Alice Academy! I don't own the characters, the other casts such as the bear, the robot and so on… So, YES, I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE!** ^^

* * *

**x.o.x.o**

**Chapter 7**

**Shooting Star or Fallen Angel?**

**-**

Yes, Natsume licked her cheek. Mikan froze to death then suddenly, had a late reaction. Kuro Neko just smirked at her and left her standing outside…

"That bastard! Oh he's going to pay damn it!" Even though she's freaking mad, her face is as red as a tomato! Hotaru took a picture of her. When everyone saw her, they got worried and asked Ms. Tomato head if she's okay. She didn't answer but instead, she kept punching her bag and screams her lungs out. Obviously, she's not okay. She's completely gone mad!

"Calm down Mikan…" They're in the bus on the way to their dorms. She's sitting between Hotaru and Yuu…

"How the hell can I calm down?! A bastard dog licked my face! It's disgusting! Urgh! I wanna kill that stupid asshole!"

"u-uhm…Mi-Mikan…"

_**Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka**_

"You're attracting attention so shut your fucking mouth for a bit idiot." She got 5 shots for being the most energetic idiot from Hotaru, the inventor and her BESTFRIEND.

Ana and Nonoko are sitting in front of them, Koko and Ruka are at the back and Natsume is beside them. Well, on the other side of the bus. He's staring at the scenery and doesn't care about what they're doing. He's tired from the day's work and is a little sleepy. Chatting with the others would be a pain in the ass.

**..x..x..x..x..**

**Natsume's POV**

This is crap… They're so noisy, they make my head hurt… It's getting annoying… And did she just call me a dog?! Oh, it's on… Get ready to burn polka dots…

And Koko… Stop reading people's mind if you don't want to be burned alive.

… He glared at Koko and the look on his face says that "Oh yeah sure… Sorry."

She's such a blabber mouth… Can't she let that go? That "thing" before. Man she's noisy but I don't know why I fell for her… How?! When?! Shit. Just because of this, I'm being talkative in my thoughts. Urgh… My head hurts even more. Damn it.

**..x..x..x..x..**

**Hotaru's POV**

What's going on with these people?! They're acting really weird. I know that they ARE weird but not like this… My best friend's began talking nonsense and Yuu kept calming her down. Koko can't stop his mind-reading habit.

_**Baka Baka Baka**_

Fuck off and don't read other people's mind if you don't want to be eaten alive.

"What the heck is wrong with you people?!" He transferred at the back of the bus where 2 young boys are playing with action figures.

Ana and Nonoko are… Asleep?

The only normal here is me. That Nogi is smirking at Natsume who doesn't seem to care and just kept looking outside! Oh! I almost forgot! They were… (smirk*) Yes, they were! So, that's why… Hmmm…

**End of POV**

**-**

Finally, they arrived at their dorms. They were so tired but Mikan is still thinking about what happened earlier. So, to calm her down, Yuu made an illusion of a chocolate mousse. And as expected from Mikan, she DID actually calm down. They all settled in their rooms except for someone, or maybe them…

"Psst… Nogi… Come here."

"Huh? What the-?!"

"Shut up… Don't make any noise. I have something in mind." She showed a picture to Ruka and it made him shocked! Would his best friend really do that kind of thing?! The world is really turning into a huge bowl of noodles!

"…So… What's your plan? Like hook them up or something? Hah!"

"…(smirk*)"

"Whoa! How the hell can we do that?!"

"That's why I'm talking to you! You know him better than us."

"What will you do to me if I don't agree to this plan huh?!"

"Nothing much… I'll just display this photo of yours with the huge cow on the school's site. It's just that… Oh my bad, I meant PICTURES…" Then she took out an album with Ruka's embarrassing moments like he spilt water and looked like he peed, he's dancing like a monkey with, what do you know, a MONKEY, milk coming out of his nose when he was preventing himself from laughing, etc. It made Ruka desperate so they had a deal.

"If I help you, you will give me that album."

"Deal."

"Fine. Deal. We'll start tomorrow. Tell everyone the plan and I'll do everything else."

They parted ways but before that, they signed a "contract" about their deal. Well…

_**On the other hand… **_

**-**

**Mikan's room**

**-**

"Phew… It's really refreshing. The water's not that cold though, but it's okay…" She fell on her soft bed and hugged her pillow. She gazed at the window and saw how beautiful the night is. She jumped from his bed and opened the window. On the balcony, with the wind blowing on her visage, she sat on a chair. It's a bit bent backwards so the one sitting there can actually relax or maybe snooze a bit. She turned on her ipod on. Yiruma playing Moonlight.

"This day sure is tiring… And "that" happened. (sigh*) At least the stars are shining brightly tonight… (smile*) Oh they're beautiful. I wish I will dream of something sweet tonight… (giggle*) Oh well…"

Without knowing, there was a shooting star above her. Timing is everything huh?! When she made that wish, there it was but she didn't notice it. It was something brighter than the stars she was looking at. She snoozed on her bed with the music on. Yiruma's before stars sleeping (according to my playlist… I'm not sure if the title is correct, so sorry if it isn't ^^).

**-**

**Natsume's room**

**-**

He undress himself and went to the bathroom. He looked at the mirror, wiped the moisture and stared at himself.

"What the hell did I do? (pissed*)"

He grabbed his clothes and sat on his white bed with his towel hanging down his neck. When Natsume took at a glance of his room, all he can say is "Dirty…" He noticed a small box on the table beside his lamp and remembered that Claire gave it to him. He reached it and read the message written on the tag:

_Arigatou nii-chan. Hope to see you again. ^w^_

_Claire Martine_

Again, he smiled and opened the box.

**_**

"_Look Hotaru! The flower is different from the others. It's red but the others are white and yellow. How cute…"_

"_What's cute about it Idiot?"_

"_Wait. I'll pick it up for you ^^"_

_She was reaching it but she really can't. It's too far. Mikan tried her best and the red flower is now near!_

"_Yes, just a little more."_

_Suddenly,_

"_Hotaruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"_

"_?"_

"_Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp!"_

"_M-Mikan you idiot! Reach your hand out!"_

"_I can't! I'm scared! (sob*)"_

"_Stop it Moron! You'll fall sooner if you cry! Wait, I'll find someone."_

"_Don't leave me here Hotaru!"_

"_Just hold on. Uhm… Here! Hold onto this vine."_

"_I… I can't!"_

"_Come on Mikan! Just a little bit more!"_

"_It's no use. (sob*)"_

"_Darn! Try again! Grab it you idiot or you'll die!"_

"_Hotaru… (crying out loud) I love you Hotaru. I want to be with you until we grow old. You're my one and only best friend… I… I picked this up for you… (She took out a red flower from her pocket which made Hotaru cry)"_

"_You really are an idiot! (cry) You won't die! Just reach out a little bit more Baka!!!"_

"_(smile while tears are falling from her eyes) I really love you Hotaru. Don't forget about me…"_

"_Just hold on Okay?! Don't let go!!!"_

_Mikan was about to grab the vine when it broke. She lost her grip… Flashbacks were in her head. Hotaru giving her first invention to her, having a snow ball fight, listening to music together, racing at the park with their bicycle, and so much more things, but the last memory she can and will remember is the picture of her and her best friend on a flowerbed, lying there and laughing. As soon as she fell, she closed her eyes…_

"…… _H-huh?" She opened her eyes and saw a boy holding his arm. He's wearing a white shirt, blue pants and slippers. _

"_Hold on tight Miss… (smile*) (He managed to climb up the cliff for their position is not that far from the edge. It's a good thing Mikan was saved before she fell halfway down…)"_

"_W-what? A-am I dead? W-where's Hotaru?"_

"_She said she'll go get help. Ah! Phew! That was a close one… Isn't it? (turned to Mikan and smiled.)"_

_Her hazel eyes just stared at him as she blushed. She had never seen someone this handsome… His smile is like an angel's…_

"_Uhm… Thank you… Very much…" Mikan tried to stand up but she failed. Her ankle was injured because it hit a rock when she tripped before._

"_Does it hurt?!" He touched Mikan's ankle and twitched a little. Obviously, it hurts, so he let her get on his back so they can go to the nearest village._

"_(sob*) Thank you very much)"_

"_It's no big deal…"_

"_It is a big deal… You… Saved my life… So, thank you very much…"_

"_You know, you must treasure your life and you must give importance to yourself. If you feel sad or happy, let it show. Cry. Laugh. If you're so happy to the extent that you wanted to get your friend a flower, then buy one, not jump off a cliff."_

"_I didn't jump, I tripped! (cry*) And it was a rare flower so as soon as I saw that, I tried to pick it up…"_

"_hahaha!"_

"_Why are you laughing?! (burst into tears as she recalled what happened and the flashbacks in her head)"_

"_Stop crying… Mikan…"_

"_How did you know my name?"_

"_(smile*) I guessed it…)_

_T-this boy… Who is he?! How come he knows my name?! Saying that he only guessed it is freaking weird! And come to think of it, why did he help me? How did he see us and When?! … Ugh… I don't care anymore. My head hurts. I'm feeling dizzy… I… I want to see Hotaru… I… I want to hug her… I… I…_

…

"_M…. Kan… Wake up. Hey Mikan…"_

"…"

"_Oh Mikan! I thought you're going to die! Don't do foolish things next time okay?! Damn, you really made me scared!"_

"_H-Hotaru? … Hotaru! Thank God! (hugs her tightly*) "_

"_Just lie down idiot!!!"_

"_W-wait… Where's… Darn! I didn't ask his name… Wait Hotaru! Don't leave me here… Hey Hotaru!"_

**THUD!**

"OUCH! What the hell?! Was… Was that a dream?! Shit! More like a nightmare! That was fucking weird! I nearly die in my dream! It was … Oh darn! W-wait… Who was that boy?! I… I can't remember his face… I… Don't remember…"

Mikan went immediately in her bathroom, dressed up and barged in to Hotaru's room. She jumped up and down her bed so her best friend shot her with the Baka gun. Mikan narrated her dream… Detail every detail, but she can't really remember anything about the boy… Apparently, Hotaru's not listening to her, so she dragged her to the bathroom…

**Ack!**

"I can take a bath myself idiot! Get out of my room!!!"

"That hurts…" She's rubbing her cheek which is a bit red. Hotaru slapped her hard, didn't she?! She proceed to the hall and greeted everyone. They were well-dressed as usual. They're really into fashion.

"Morning Mikan… Uhm… Can I ask something?"

"Hotaru slapped me, Yuu…"

"Oh… I see… _She looks hurt… Poor Mikan_"

"Oi polka! Don't mess up the ambiance…"

Brunette turned around and found two boys neatly dressed. The blonde guy's wearing a blue polo and jeans, the other one's wearing a bloody red polo, the sleeves are folded ¾ and a pair of jeans.

"… Hmmm…"

"If you don't want to burn, get your face out of my way…"

"… There's something new about you…"

"Mikan… He's getting pissed. I think you should get away."

"Uhm… Nonoko's right… I think you should too." Ana and Nonoko are both nervous for their friend. Natsume's glaring at her but he doesn't seem to care. He'll just burn her in front of their eyes if she doesn't get away sooner.

**Baka Baka Baka**

"T-that! Why the hell did you shot me?!"

"Because you're annoying…"

Ruka can't help but stare at the girl in front of her. She's wearing a white baby doll top to match with her brown shorts and boots.

"(looks at Ruka…) Did you do what I told you to?"

"(after a second) Ah! Yes, I did…"

"What did you tell him Hotaru?" Koko teasingly said as he approach her and ended up being shot by the Death gun (Baka gun).

Mikan can't help but look at Natsume. There's just something new with him that day. She knows that she can notice something but can't tell which one… Is it his earring? His shirt? His perfume maybe? Is it his necklace? She stared at it and Yes! She's right! It is his necklace! He doesn't have one before, but now he even has cute pendants, a chibi black cat and a… a key?!

"? _Why is it familiar? It's like I've seen it before… I just don't remember where… "_

"What is that that you can't remember Mikan?" Koko is really reading everyone's mind and is enjoying it.

Natsume turned around to get out of that room, but he bumped to a woman The vase almost fell when he caught it. Some petals of the flowers came off and were on his hair. Mikan saw this and made a what-the-hell face.

"_What the hell?! What the hell?! What the heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeellll?! W-what was that about?! T-that thing! Wha?! It can't be!!! He's not the boy in my dream!!!! There's just no fucking way that he-"_

Natsume brushed off the petals as his fingers run through his smooth raven hair. Mikan FAINTED when she remembered that "move". The boy did it, too, when there were leaves on his head.

"Mikan are you okay?!"

"Oh my gosh! Her nose is bleeding!" Everyone's panicking… Except, of course…

"Tch… What a pervert… Heh… (smirk*)" He whispered to himself, but arrived to the thought why she fainted…

* * *

◘.. **a/n: **Is the guy really Natsume?! How the hell did that happened?! Was it coincidence or destiny?! Which of which?! PLEASE CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON OVER THERE… IT'S CALLING FOR YOUR MOUSE POINTER… "CLICK ME, CLICK ME PLEASE…(smile*) " Please continue reading this fanfic… Arigatou minna! ◘


	8. Klutz

**A/N: **ahm… Yeah… I wasn't able to upload sooner… T^T My schedule is so messed up right now and I think my mind's going to blow up sooner or later… But for you guys, here's the new chapter… Enjoy…

**P.S.:** If you find errors, laugh at it or don't mind it. It's up to you… I just want to say sorry in advance if you won't be able to understand my grammar or something… ( ^u^)/

* * *

**CHAPTER 8: KLUTZ**

_Flashback:_

"Tch… What a pervert… Heh… (smirk*)" He whispered to himself, but arrived to the thought why she fainted…

_End…_

"_Idiot…_"

_end_

**In the graden…**

"Gosh Mikan, what were you thinking? You're clumsier than ever…" Anna is really worried about her friend. Indeed, Mikan's clumsier than ever…

"_Oh my tarts… Am I still dreaming? Wait a minute!!! Am I dead?! Because in my dream I nearly fell and if it wasn't for that… Hold on?! I'm jumping into conclusions… Ugh… My head hurts…"_

"Hey! Mikan!"

"H-huh?!"

"You weren't listening, huh?!"

"S-sorry Nonoko… I have a lot in my mind right now…" She really looks like a woman who just got sacked from work.

"What is it then? Can you tell us?"

"… I can't… I think it's better if I don't tell you."

"If you're in trouble, it IS really better to stay away from baka-chan."

"Hotaru…" Nonoko looked at the Ice Queen and then to Mikan… Nonoko is really worried, just like Anna…

"We'll just go to the hall then… Come with me Anna?"

"Oh… Yeah… Coming… Mikan, if you need any help, we're just here for you to count on okay?"

"… Y-yeah…"

"Let's go Hotaru… Maybe she needs to think by herself first." Anna whispered to Hotaru who looks pissed because her idiot best friend is getting worse.

"_Her idiocy is not funny anymore…"_

_

* * *

  
_

**6 pm**

**MIKAN'S POV**

"_Gosh… Why did I dream of that anyway? Calm down Mikan… Look! The sky's so clear! The Sakura tree is so… pinky… Like strawberry cream… Ohoho! What's that?"_

She went to the tree and found a necklace. It has a clear, green-teardrop pendant.

"_Wooooow! It's so beautiful! I wonder who left it here. It looks so precious… "_

"_M-maybe if I sit here for a while, I might see the owner of this and give it back… Just… Five… Minutes…" closed her eyes and fell asleep._

"……"

"_W-what… There's something beside me… It smells like… Like…" opens her eyes…_

"N-Natsume?!"

"…Hn…"

"W-what are you doing here? (blush)"

"Why are you blushing then?" (so-what look)

"N-nothing! You're hallucinating!"

"… I have a question…"

"Eh?"

"Why do you have MY necklace?"

"(looks at her hand) so this is yours huh? Should've known… (whatever look)"

"Give it back or else… (glares at her…)"

"_Those eyes…" _(blush)

"…?…"

"H-here! It's not like I find it beautiful anyway!" (hands over the necklace)

"_His hand is soft… Oh my gummies! I'm becoming a pervert because of this ass!"_

"Pervert…"

"H-haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah?! Me?! A pervert?! Are you insane?! No, I'm not! You've really gone mad! This is crazy! Why did you think that way?! You're such a jerk Natsume!"

"_What now?! He can read minds too?!"_

"(whatever look) Then, why are you holding my hand?"

"What?! No, I'm not!!! (raises her hand) _Oh my f*cking shake! I am so careless! _(blush)" She finally let go of Natsume's hand… Man… That took quite a minute for her to realize that…

"J-jerk!!!"

"… (smirks) _Baka…_"

**END OF POV…**

**x.o.x.o**

**Natsume's POV**

"Where the heck is that darn necklace?!"

Natsume tried his best to look for his precious item but failed… Or maybe not yet?

"_Is that Mika- what the?! I call her by her name now?!" _(pissed look)

"_That's…"_

The moonlight shone brightly that night as if it was its last night to shine. The breeze just made the mood even better.

He stood there watching Mikan sleeping. The wind blowing softly as her hair brush on her cheek, her lips, redder than ever.

"_I never noticed that her eyelashes were that long…"_

Then suddenly, when Kuro decided to sit next to her, she was awakened…

"…Hn…"

"W-what are you doing here? (blush)"

"Why are you blushing then?" (so-what look)

"_I can't let her see through me…"_

"N-nothing! You're hallucinating!"

"… I have a question…"

"Eh?"

"Why do you have MY necklace?"

"(looks at her hand) so this is yours huh? Should've known… (whatever look)"

"Give it back or else… (glares at her…)"

"…?…"

"H-here! It's not like I find it beautiful anyway!" (hands over the necklace)

"_Her hands were this soft?"_

"_Her eyes … Why are they sparkling like that?"_

**END OF POV**

**...  
**

"_That ass!!! I want to punch him until his face goes all spongy- like!"_

Mikan's making her way through the crowd to find the others. Everyone seemed to be worked up.

"_What's going on? Why are they so excited?"_

She paid too much attention to what's going around her that she didn't notice a handkerchief on the marble floor.

"Kyaaaaaaah!"

"**Oh! We have found one! Miss Mikan Sakura! Please come over here!"**

"O-ouch…"

"Oh my gosh! Mikan are you okay?!" Nonoko was as worried as ever and Hotaru helped Mikan to stand.

"You're really acting weird today Mikan…" Yes, Ana did notice that. It's not only her, of course…

"Mikan! Mikan! Before you get weird again, go up there!" Koko told her as if she's his little sister.

"Why would I?! (pouting)"

"**Miss Mikan Sakura! I'm losing my temper!"**

"O-oh my! W-was that Jinno sensei?!"

"You got that right! He's in charge in picking out the candidates for "Princess" and "Prince" in the upcoming masquerade ball." Yuu explained. As the president of the class, he should know the schedule before it gets announced.

"And when did you learn about this "ball"?" Ana asked.

"Just a while ago… (smiles)" Or not…

"I-I think I have to go there –"

"NOW!!!" They yelled at her in chorus…

"Hotaru, who do you think will be a candidate for "Prince""?

She just observed the room and something caught her attention. Or maybe someone…

"It's that guy…"

"Are you sure?

"Wanna bet?"

"50 rabbits then?"

"I never thought you're like that… Ruka…"

"I have always thought you're like that Hotaru… (laughs)"

"…"

"**And now… The candidates for "Prince" are: Tsubasa Andou, Ruka Nogi, Kaname Matsumoto, Natsume Hyuuga."**

"What the?!"

"I never imagined of you being a prince… Now… 50 rabbits?"

"F-Fine! Here!"

"Maybe we could do this more often, bunny."

"**Please come up the stage! Or else you'll be locked up in "that" room with Narumi! Hahahahahaha! You'll never know what will happen!"**

"Man, he's crazy…" Tsubasa said… All the girl students were squealing and melting. Just a glimpse from Tsuabasa-senpai would definitely make them melt to death.

"Dang! Because of him I lost the bet! Grrrrr!" Once again, the crowd went wild…

"Hahahaha! Just a while ago, this hall was so peaceful… (smiles)"

Kaname's really the prince type and anyone would definitely want to go out with him. He's gentle, kind, helpful, he has this smile that could melt your heart like it was just a slice of butter, his beautiful eyes that sparkle as you stare at them… Perfect prince…

"… That frog… Why did he have to hook me in?..." Suddenly, the girls kept quiet… They were all staring at Natsume as he made his way through. The girls' jaw dropped out of awe. Why did God create such a creature? His crimson eyes glittering, those red lips, his fair complexion that matches his blood-colored polo, his raven hair shimmering like it was poured with glitters. Such a perfect creature that could make heads turn in that kind of crowd.

"I-I didn't notice him before…"

"Yeah… I thought no one would exceed Kaname-sama!"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!! "

"!"

Then, the crowd went noisy again, screaming their lungs out.

"_I hate it when they do that…"_

"**The candidates are in front of you now. It's up to you whom you should vote for the title. The ball will be in 2 weeks so have until then to cast your votes. If the number located on the upper-right hand corner of your sheet was chosen, you will get the chance to have a picture taken with the "Princess" or "Prince" of the ball. Weeeh! I'm so excited! Don't forget your masks!" **

"Narumi sensei sure is energetic no?" Ana turned to Nonoko who's as excited as Narumi…

"He's the only idiot who can snatch the microphone from Jinno sensei." Koko definitely didn't forget to add the word "Idiot" to that.

"Well well well… Looks who's here…" Mikan smirked when Natsume entered the room only for the candidates.

"I think I'm going blind. Ruka… Take me to the infirmary will ya?" Natsume looked like he was really sick.

"Come on… We're all candidates here. We should be friends no?" Tsubasa looked at everyone in that room. He gazed upon them missing nothing. He then saw this lady, about his age, looking out the window. He approached her and tried to talk to her.

"_Oh man… She looks like a doll…"_

"Fuck off, Jackass!"

"(dumb-founded) _And here I thought she's perfect…_ A-ahm… Okay? As you wish milady… (smiles)"

She stood right away when she saw Mikan sitting quietly with Natsume beside her. She approached her and opened a conversation.

"What's your name? (smiles)"

"Mikan Sakura… What about you senpai?"

"Misaki Harada… From now on, we're friends okay?"

"(smiles) Okay…"

"(tears forming in the corners of her eyes) Oh you! Don't smile like that or I'll melt!!!!!!!!!! (squeezing Mikan to death)"

"You're going to kill her senpai…"

"Huh? And who are you?"

"Kaname here… (smiles)"

"Oooooooooh… Another one… (squeezing them both)"

"Hug me instead milady! (running towards her with arms wide open)"

"(glares at him)"

"O-okay I'll stop! Hahaha"

"Natsume where are you going?"

"To a place where there would be no noise…"

When he opened the door, he bumped into someone. He saw someone fell. A girl with a ___ hair wearing a brown shirt, white shorts and sneakers. As soon as he saw her fell, he helped her get up.

"Thanks…"

All she can remember was his crimson eyes looking at her. She entered the room and found a group of people inside… All of them looked at her.

"A-ano… Did I enter the wrong room?"

"Are you a candidate as well?" Mikan asked.

"Yes…"

"You look so sweet in that shirt… You smell nice too… Like chocolate!"

"(smiles)"

"So, the one who left the room is also a—"

"Ah… That jerk Natsume… Yeah… He is…" Mikan pouted when she said his name.

"Hi young miss… I'm Tsubasa… But you can call me prince…(laughs)"

"Don't mind him… My name is Misaki Harada from class 4-1"

"And who are you?" Ruka asked rudely. He didn't like her the moment he laid his eyes on her. There's something about her…

Something…

* * *

**a/n: **Well… I stayed late just to finish this… Hahahaha… Sorry I couldn't do better than this… T^T But please review… Thank you everyone…


End file.
